Memories of Darkness
by Ebil Words
Summary: Harry Potter's life is almost perfect; he has a family who loves him and friends who care for him. But it all comes crashing down when he receives one little diary. Dark Harry, non BWL Harry.
1. An Alternate Beginning

The Potter's Cottage rose from its position in Godric's Hollow like a cold tombstone, solemnly watching the man who stood in front of it. While fire flickered in it's hearth, and lights lit up it's windows, it did not seem cheerful-not in the slightest. Though little could seem cheerful on a night such as this.

Voldemort however, felt cheerful-or as close to that as he could feel. Today would the first day of his immortality. He would strike down the Potter brat and then… nothing would stop him. The corners of his mouth curled up in a malevolent smirk. What once might have looked endearing or even attractive now only looked… corrupted. Indeed the Dark Lord wasn't exactly happy with his glowing red eyes and serpentine features-but it was a small price to pay for immortality.

And so, with a cruel smirk on his horrific features, Lord Voldemort waved his wand and blasted through the door of the Potter's.

James Potter was watching his wife sweep through the room with one of his sons; Oliver. She gently cooed as she attempted to put him to sleep. James felt nothing if not content in that moment, the fear of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named far from his mind. And then, with a crash, it all came back.

He was pale and had thin lips and his eyes, which were red, glistened with hate and predatory amusement, and before Oliver could even open his mouth to let out a loud wail, James was pulling his wand from his holster. Voldemort moved as spells filled the room, stepping to one side and waving his wand.

James didn't know what shield charm he used but it worked, and no spells hit him.

"Run!" James said, pushing his wife out of the room. He raised his wand to continue firing spells but the Dark Lord merely waved his wand and James was thrown bodily back. He didn't even have time to yell as his head cracked against the wall and darkness clouded his vision.

Voldemort strolled through the doorway, his eyes flicked up and saw the mudblood at the top of the stairs, hastily opening a door before slipping in and slamming it shut. Voldemort allowed himself a chuckle. He walked up the stairs to the landing, a flick of his wand causing the door to fly off of its hinges.

The woman, Lily if he remembered correctly, cried out as the door slammed into her and sent her sprawling. Voldemort stepped through the doorway, his wand elegantly poised in his fingers. He sent a stunner at woman as she tried to rise from the floor. Severus had begged for the woman's life, and Voldemort was not in the business of disillusioning his followers over the life of a single mudblood-especially not the one who had brought him the news of the prophecy.

He stepped over to one of the two cribs in the room. Engraved on the headboard was the name: _Harry_. Voldemort smiled at the child, sound asleep, completely unaware of what was going on. He would kill that one later, first would be Oliver.

Ever since he had heard the beginning of the prophecy that had foretold his downfall he had done little else other than gather information and plan the child's downfall. It had not been hard for an Imperiused nurse at St Mungo's to gather the birth records for the end of July.

Two births on the 31st of July, Harry and Oliver Potter. Harry, the elder. Oliver, the last born in the month of July.

Oliver Potter, _born as the seventh month dies_ , he would be the one who would vanquish the dark lord. Or not. Voldemort would not let himself be defeated because of the words of some silly prophecy. So, he would kill the child before he ever became a problem.

Voldemort strolled over to the second crib but found it empty. He felt a jolt of panic rush through him, he did not have time for this. Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix would be here soon, and Voldemort had little desire to face them.

A cry pierced the silence. Voldemort whirled and spied him, under the body of his mother. He grinned cruelly as he levitated the mudblood off of the child. He looked down and smiled.

'Goodbye, Oliver Potter." He whispered, raising his wand.

Just as the words of the killing curse were on his lips he felt the ward he had placed around the house give one horrible shudder before crashing down.

 _Dumbledore!_ Voldemort felt his heartbeat quicken in fear, he drew in a sharp breath and…

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

The Dark Lord smiled as the green curse shot out and struck the boy. And then, everything went wrong. The curse seemed to pool in the boy before it flew backwards at Voldemort, who didn't even have time to register surprise.

And with a scream, Voldemort flew back, his body dead even before it hit the hard wooden floor.

* * *

"Harry!" Oliver yelled. "Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

Lily smiled at her son's antics. "Oliver, calm down. We've still got plenty of time until rush hour."

"But Mum, I wanna look at the new racing brooms with Dad!"

"One second!" Harry called from the bathroom up the stairs. "Almost ready!"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "He _always_ takes forever. He's like a girl."

"Alright I'm here." Harry said as he bounded down the stairs.

"Took your time."

Lily smiled as her sons bickered. They were always like this, it never ceased to be a source of amusement for her and her husband. As she watched them argue she let herself appraise the two. Oliver was the spitting image of his father; skinny with untidy black hair and hazel eyes-he had hints of herself here and there but there was nothing definitive. Harry on the other hand was quite the opposite; he did not have Oliver's famous lightning bolt scar and he seemed to be half a mix between Lily and James and half of James' originally Black mother; with the untidy black hair of his father, the bright green eyes of his mother and the high defined cheekbones, hooded eyes, long eyelashes and casual elegance that the Black family was so famous for.

Lily was brought back to reality as Oliver began yelling for James.

"Dad! If we don't hurry we won't be able to look at the racing brooms!"

As if he was a house-elf James appeared out of thin air, hastily pulling on his robes with a look of horror on his face.

Lily laughed at his look and pulled her sons to the fire place. After quickly placing a few glamour charms on themselves the Potter family floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron and made their way to Diagon Alley.

"How about we split up?" James asked. "I'll take Oliver and you take Harry. We can get their supplies and do our own thing and meet at Ollivander's at noon?"

Lily raised an eyebrow at this, knowing all too well what the two would be doing without her and Harry.

"Okay. But!" She added hastily as a look of joy spread across their faces. "If you appear at Ollivander's without any of Oliver's supplies, you'll never see the inside of Quality Quidditch ever again." She said sternly, though the corners of her mouth curled up as she saw the look of horror on their faces.

Quickly grabbing Oliver's hand, James hurriedly led him down the Alley.

Lily smiled and turned to Harry. She grabbed his shoulders and guided him through the crowd. They quickly made their way down the cobblestone street and stopped in front of Madam Malkin's. "Harry, you go get your robes and I'll get your potions supplies, okay?"

Harry nodded and stepped into the store.

"Hogwarts, dear?" asked a pleasant woman as soon as he stepped into the store.

"Ah, yes." Harry said.

"We're fitting another boy through here, come along," she said, smiling at him.

Harry followed the woman, Madam Malkin he supposed, through the door into the back of the shop where a blond boy was having his robes pinned up.

"Hello. Hogwarts, as well?" the boy asked boredly.

"Yep." Harry replied

"First year?"

Harry nodded. "You?"

"Yes," he paused for a second before continuing. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry slowly nodded, not really listening.

"Got your own broom?" the boy asked.

Harry nodded.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"Sometimes. My Dad and brother are mad about it but I don't really care for it."

The boy sniffed condescendingly. "Well, I play. My father says I should be on the Quidditch team. Do you know what house you'll be in?"

Harry shrugged.

"Well I'll be in Slytherin, my entire family has been in there." He said smugly. "I'd hate to be in Hufflepuff, they're not really good for anything."

Harry looked down and saw the young witch who was pinning up his robes give the boy an angry look. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly causing the young witch to smile.

"My names Malfoy by the way, Draco Malfoy. We're one of the oldest pureblood families in the wizarding world."

"All done dear." The young witch said to Harry.

Harry flashed her a quick smile and quickly stepped down from his stool. "That's…great." He said slowly to Draco. "However, I really must be going." Harry quickly left the room and found his mother waiting in the front. They quickly paid for his robes and left the store. They rushed through the rest of the stores. Taking time only at Eeylops Owl Emporium where they bought a snowy owl Harry named Hedwig and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Arriving outside of Ollivander's, Lily checked her watch and found they were pretty much on time. Entering the shop, Lily immediately noticed James and Oliver sitting on stools and Ollivander nowhere to be found.

"You're here early." Lily commented.

"We just got here, but we didn't want to start until you guys arrived."

As if on cue an old man with moon like eyes appeared from around the corner of one of the shelves. "Ah the Potters, I wondered when I would be fitting the young ones."

James gave a confused look before waving his wand and dispelling the charm. "How did you know? We've had glamours up all day."

"Ah, you forget that I remember every wand I sell. Mahogany wasn't it? Particularly good for transfiguration?" At James nod he turned to Lily, "Willow and good for charms?" At her nod he smiled. "I wonder which wands will choose the boys. Now, who's first?"

Oliver stepped forwards and Ollivander began fussing about him with a tape measurer, though he was soon wandering around looking at wands as the tape measurer began measuring the oddest things of its own accord. Ollivander gave Oliver wand after wand, and the Potters watched almost an hour of wand waving and Ollivander hurriedly snatching them back-only to get more and more excited. The old man seemed to be deep in thought as he fetched a wand from the darkest corner of his shelves.

"I wonder…holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Oliver took the wand and swished it through the air, creating a trail of red and gold sparks.

"Bravo, Mr Potter, bravo, well done indeed." Ollivander said as Oliver was congratulated by Lily, James and Harry.

"Curious though…very curious."

"Sorry sir, but what's curious?" Oliver asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather- just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother is the one that gave you that scar." Ollivander said, pointing at the scar on Oliver's head.

Oliver gaped at his wand in horror and James and Lily both gave each other a nervous look. Oblivious to the reactions of the Potter family, Ollivander continued. "Yes, very curious. After all it is the wand who chooses the wizard, I think we can expect great things from you Mr Potter. Now, Mr Potter," he said, turning to Harry. "I suppose we should get on to your wand."

The Potters settled back into the chairs and watched as the old wand maker began handing Harry wand after wand. "Acacia and unicorn hair, quite springy-no, no. Cherry and phoenix feather, definitely not. Ebony and dragon heartstring… goodness gracious no, oh my, what an explosion… Ah, how about this one, black walnut and dragon heartstring, 12 and a 1/2 inches. Quite…unyielding."

Harry took the wand and felt a chill run through his fingers. He gave it a casual flick and felt a burst of adrenalin rush through him just as hundreds of small, sparkling bubbles burst from the end of his wand.

"Well done, Mr Potter, well done. Again, quite curious."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What, is my wand the brother of another dark wizard's?"

Ollivander gave a smile. "No, not quite. Though… it does have… remarkable similarities to another wand. Not that it is the same by any means, no…no two wands are the same. But it is…similar." Ollivander shrugged.

Harry gave him an annoyed look and gestured for him to continue.

"It would seem, that the wand that has chosen you, is similar to the wand of one Bellatrix Black or Lestrange as she is now known. Walnut and dragon heartstring, 12 and 3/4 inches I believe, proficient with charms and dark magic."

Harry glanced at the wand-maker and his wand with a raised eyebrow, just as his parents shared another nervous look. Harry had heard all about Bellatrix from his parents, and they didn't talk about her in a positive manner.

Ollivander smiled at the two, slightly deflated Potter boys before turning to James. "That will be fourteen galleons Mr Potter."

* * *

Harry woke early. He took his wand from his bedside table and sat on his bead, cross legged. The wand was curved and smooth in his hand. He focused on it like he had done every morning and night since he had received it. He focused until he could feel the magic gently pulsating through it, he focused on how it it all connected. Slowly, he felt the magic vibrate through his fingers and up his arm, a chill not unlike the one he had felt when he had first received it rushed through him. He felt excited at this, though he kept himself subdued. He couldn't allow anything to ruin his calm in order to meditate like this.

And then his brother's voice, drifting up the stairs like a dog's whine, and he felt the vibrations recede. Muttering to himself, Harry got off his bed and walked into the bathroom, his meditation done for the day. He took a shower then pulled on his clothes before heading to the kitchen.

His mother was there, chastising his brother as he rushed around hurriedly packing his trunk.

"Morning," Harry said as he passed them, heading straight for the cupboard.

"Hello, dear," his mother said.

When Oliver didn't reply Harry smirked. "All ready and packed for Hogwarts, Olly?"

Oliver gave him a venomous look. "Shut it."

Lily glared at Oliver before turning to Harry. "All packed dear?"

Harry nodded. He poured some cereal into a bowl and added milk. "Last night," he said between mouthfuls. By the time he had shovelled the last scoop of cereal into his mouth his brother had finished cramming his stuff into his magically enlarged trunk.

Lily hurried Oliver and James as they ate their breakfasts and soon they had apparated to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, just before the Hogwarts Express was due to leave.

"Mum, just leave us, we'll be fine!"

Lily smiled sadly and pulled them into a teary hug. "Don't forget to write. Tell us what house you get into, and how your first day goes, and everything else that happens."

James joined them in the hug. "Be good, and we'll see you at Christmas."

After another few minutes of tear-stained goodbyes Harry and his brother were finally able to get away from their parents and board the train. With one last wave to their parents they began to search for an empty compartment. It wasn't until they reached the end car that they found one that wasn't completely full. Harry pulled open the compartment door and sighed when he saw the occupant.

Oliver pushed past him and smiled widely when he saw the red head sitting in the compartment. "Ron!" he exclaimed brightly.

Oliver was good friends with the Weasley family, as were his parents. Harry on the other hand wasn't too fond of them; he liked Ginny when she wasn't fawning over his brother and the twins where funny enough when they weren't pranking him but he and Ron had never got along.

"Oliver!" Ron exclaimed, he seemed to be ignoring Harry.

Harry stowed his trunk in the overhead compartment and sat a far away from the red head as he could possibly get. Harry shook his head slightly as the two began obsessing over Quidditch, he pulled out a book on Defence Against the Dark Arts, ignoring any attempts made by his brother to pull him into their discussion of Chudely Canons vs Puddlemore United.

As the countryside began to whizz by Harry finally got sick of the Quidditch conversation. "Olly, please shut up about Quidditch. Ron, the Canons are awful-everyone knows that."

Ron looked angry and opened his mouth to say something when the compartment door was thrown open, revealing a bushy haired girl and a boy with a round face. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville lost his." She asked in a bossy tone.

Harry glanced up. "Nice of you to knock," he said and the girl blushed and spluttered. He turned to the boy. "Hello, Neville, sorry we haven't seen one."

Neville looked as if he was about to start crying. "Hello, Harry, Oliver." Harry's parents had been good friends with the Neville's parents however after the Lestrange's had broken into their family home and tortured them into insanity they hadn't seen much of the boy. The thought of the Lestrange's led too Harry unconsciously pushing his wand deeper inside his jacket pocket.

The girl seemed to have ignored his answer however, her eyes locked onto Harry's book.

"Oh, is that one of the first year textbooks?" she asked, sitting down across from Harry. "I've read all of the books already of course. Have you done any magic before? I've tried a few simple spells before and it's all worked for me."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her antics. "No, underage magic is illegal after all."

The girl looked horrified. "Wha-what? Do you think I'll get in trouble? Will I get expelled?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, they don't care about underage magic before you go to Hogwarts, though most parents don't let you do magic at home."

The girl visibly relaxed. "I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

"Do you know Oliver Potter? Are you his brother?"

Harry waved lazily in Oliver's direction.

Hermione turned to Oliver. "Are you really? I know all about you, of course, did you know you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century?"

Harry turned back to his book and began ignoring the chatter going on in the compartment. After a brief talk about houses Hermione left with Neville to continue looking for his toad.

As the train ride continued the door to the compartment opened again, this time revealing a pale faced Draco Malfoy and two brutish looking boys who followed him in. He was looking between Harry and Oliver with a lot more interest than he had given Harry in Madam Malkin's.

"Is it true?" he asked. "Is Oliver Potter in this compartment?"

Harry silently cursed Hermione. "Draco Malfoy?" at the boy's obviously pleased nod he waved at his brother again. "Have at him."

Harry turned back to his book and tried his best to ignore the conversation but it didn't seem to go quite as pleasant as the one with Hermione and Neville had gone and as Ron and Oliver stood Harry felt obligated to play intermediary.

"Ladies! Ladies, please!" he said as he forced himelf between them. "Ron. Olly. Sit. Down." He glared his most intimidating glare. Ron looked like he wanted to protest but quietened when he saw the look in Harry's eye. Harry then turned to Draco and his goons. "Mr Malfoy, I'm sure your father would be quite disappointed if he saw you representing the ancient and most noble house of Malfoy in this manner."

At this Draco seemed to go pink.

"I'm sure my brother and Mr Weasley meant no disrespect." He glared at Ron when he snickered. "But I think it would be best if you were to leave."

Draco looked around the compartment and then at Harry. He opened his mouth to say something but then quickly closed it and spun on his heel and left, his companions quickly following.

"What the hell was that, Potter!?" Ron exploded after Harry had sat back down. "You were sucking up to him like he was a prince or something!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I said what I had too to get him to leave. Besides you shouldn't go around antagonising people before you even arrive at Hogwarts. Especially not the heir to a family as powerful as the Malfoy's."

Harry then turned back to his book, though he did hear Ron mutter "Slytherin" to his brother before they went back to discussing Quidditch.

Hermione popped back in quickly and said something about getting changed before popping back out-though not before annoying Ron much to Harry's amusement.

After awhile it became dark, and Harry pulled his robes over his clothes. He glanced out the window and could see mountains and dark forests under a deep purple sky. Harry noted that the train felt like it was slowing down.

Soon a voice echoed through the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry pulled down his trunk and placed his book inside, when he was done he left the trunk on the seat and joined the throng of students in the corridor. The train slowed down to a complete stop and everyone began to push their way to a door and out onto the small, dark platform. Harry's robes did little to beat back the freezing cold. His hands were numb as he buried them deep into his pockets, his own chattering teeth adding to the symphony of the student's voices. A lantern bobbed over the heads of the crowd, and Harry heard a vaguely familiar voice. "Fir' years! Fir' years over here!" Harry smiled as he recognised the giant of a man that was Hagrid. He had met him a few times, though their conversations never went much further than pleasantries. "C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville sniffed once or twice, much to the amusement of Draco and his goons.

"Ye'all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Oliver were followed into their boat by Neville and Ron. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then- FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oi, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville, holding out his hands. They clambered up a passageway in the rock, following Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

 **A/N** : Hey! Thank you all for reading, this is my first published fanfic so any and all constructive criticism is welcome.

I thought I should establish a few things before we get any further.

Romance WILL happen later in the story, though I won't spoil who with.

While this is a dark Harry story, that won't happen for a short while. Though first year will show the beginnings of a darker Harry and second year will develop this quite a bit, you won't see a really dark Harry until he gets a bit more mature.

Harry is NOT the Boy-Who-Lived, I thought I should just state this plainly in case anyone was confused.

Oliver is pretty much what Harry is in the books (if a bit more stubborn and little bit more naive), hence why he looks like Harry does in the books (except for the eyes, they always go to Harry). Harry on the other hand looks more like a Black for the sole reason that I like Bellatrix.

I'll hopefully have this updated quite soon, expect the next chapter in a week or so (quite possibly sooner).

Again thank you for reading. Don't forget to follow, favourite and review.


	2. A new home

The door swung open at once. A tall, grey-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had quite the stern face. Harry instantly recognised her from his parent's description. Minerva McGonagall, she was supposedly quite a powerful witch, and treated all of the houses fairly.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was quite large. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches and the ceiling was too high to make out. A magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school presumably- but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing quite close together.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is an important ceremony. While you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts."

At this Harry and Oliver shared a look. There was little doubt in his mind that his brother would be in Gryffindor, he was very much like their father. On the other hand, Harry had almost no idea which house he would be in. He felt he could fit into all of the houses.

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes flicked across the crowd and lingered on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear. Harry didn't even want to know how he had managed that.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

"My brother says we have to fight a troll!" Ron exclaimed loudly to Oliver.

Harry rolled his eyes, not surprised at all that one of the Weasley twin's would say something like that.

Draco snorted causing Ron to turn to him. "What?" he snapped angrily.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you honestly believe that they would make us fight a troll for the sorting ceremony. Do you know how dangerous that would be?"

Ron opened his mouth to argue but Harry stopped him. "Seriously, Ron, they put a hat on your head. Don't be stupid."

The Weasley went bright red and glared Harry and Draco. "Slytherins, the lot of you." he muttered under his breath.

Oliver looked as if he was about to reply when several people around them screamed.

Harry turned to the direction of the yells and saw a group of ghosts float through the back wall.

Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

Harry nodded along with a few others.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," McGonagall said sharply. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years. "And follow me."

Harry ran his hands through his hair a few times, straightened his robes and followed after the professor. He raised an eyebrow when he walked in, it certainly was as impressive as his parents had described. Thousands of candles were floating in the air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.  
The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the front of the hall where the teachers sat at a long table.

Harry looked at the staff table and caught the eye of his pseudo-Grandfather, Dumbledore, who looked proud, though he quickly cast his eye onto his brother and across the hall.

They came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Harry rolled his eyes at this, was there anything this girl hadn't read?

Harry looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and very dirty. Harry shivered unconsciously at the thought of putting it on. He took great pride in his hair after all.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_ "

The hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables before it became still again.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see the twins catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"  
Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

Neville Longbottom fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to run back to return it.

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

There weren't many people left now. A pair of twins were split up, one going to Gryffindor and one to Ravenclaw.

And then, "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out across the hall. Most expressing their surprise at the fact that the Potter's had two children.

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was a hall looking at him in confusion and interest.

" _Hmm… Difficult. Very difficult. Very loyal I see, very loyal indeed. Plenty of courage, too. Quite a sharp mind as well. There's talent, my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself better than your brother, to prove that you're not just the brother to the Boy-Who-Lived, now that's interesting…_ "

Harry clicked his tongue in annoyance. " _I do not want to be better than Olly-"_

The hat laughed. " _Please, Mr Potter, you can't lie to me. Besides, it is not wrong to seek greatness. Hmmm… but where to put you?"_

Harry shifted nervously. He had always wanted to prove himself, to be seen as 'Harry Potter' not just the brother to the Boy-Who-Lived- but he wanted even more to be at his brother's side, he didn't want to outshine him, he was his brother after all, his best friend.

The hat laughed again, and Harry realised that it had been listening to his inner monologue.

" _Indeed Mr Potter, indeed. You would do well in any of the four houses but you have made it clear, you value your family and friends above all else. Yes it better be… HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Harry stood amongst cheers from the right and moved to the Hufflepuff table. He took a seat next to Susan Bones, a pretty, pale faced girl with long red hair, red lips and kind eyes, who was chatting happily with Hannah Abbot, they both turned said hello and shook his hand as he sat down.

"Potter, Oliver."

The entire hall seemed to quieten and crane their necks. Harry did his best to watch as his brother as he sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. His brother seemed to be in a very intense conversation with the hat and after a minute the hat opened its mouth-like rip widely and yelled; "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry didn't fail to notice that Oliver had received the loudest cheer yet and found himself clapping with no small amount of enthusiasm. Harry knew that Oliver based himself after their father and dreamed about being a Gryffindor. Harry caught his brother's eye and smiled brightly, he couldn't help but be proud.

"Smith, Zacharias," joined them at Hufflepuff, and sat across from Harry. "Thomas, Dean," joined Oliver in Gryffindor, "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw, Ron unsurprisingly went to Gryffindor and "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin.

Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet. He beamed at the students, his arms wide open as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down and the hall burst into cheers.

Harry watched as the dishes in front of him became piled with food. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs.

"Who eats those?" Susan Bones asked, wrinkling her nose and pointing to the peppermint humbugs.

"Dumbledore," Harry answered instantly, he received a few amazed looks from the students around him.

"How do you know that?" one older student demanded.

"He comes around for dinner every so often in the holidays. He always brings sweets, he's obsessed with them."

His year mates gaped stupidly at him, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"So what's it like… living with the Boy-Who-Lived?" Ernie Macmillan asked.

Harry shrugged. "He's my brother, my best fr-"

"I bet he knows tons of magic! I bet Dumbledore has been training him his whole life!" Zacharias Smith interjected.

Harry laughed at that. "What like private lessons? We didn't receive anyth-"

"Well, not you. But Oliver did, right?" a second year asked. "Maybe they didn't tell you."

Harry didn't know if he should laugh, be upset, or be angry. He chose, for the sake of first impressions, to laugh.

"Look, I know you all think that Olly is an all powerful wizard who could beat anyone. But the truth is he's my brother and he knows just as much magic as I do… which is none at all."

Harry felt anger boil through him as he was the target of several disbelieving looks.

"You'll see when we start that he is just as good as the rest of us. I'll even put a galleon on it." He snapped. Harry then turned back to his meal. Moodily adding several potatoes to his dish.

Harry ate in silence for awhile, he ignored the conversations around him and hoped the rest of his time at Hogwarts wouldn't be like this. Though he eventually engaged in a polite conversation with Susan, Hannah and a fifth year prefect named Gabriel Truman about their first classes.

"The first things you learn is the really basic stuff. Turning a match into a needle and levitating a feather and stuff like that."

"That doesn't seem too hard," Hannah said.

"It's really quite easy once you get the hang of it but hard when you first give it a try."

Harry found himself quite excited for classes. He had waited his whole life to do magic. And now he was only a day away from learning.

Harry looked up to the high table. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. A young professor in an absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. Harry immediately recognised his mother's best friend, Severus Snape. The two had gradually reconnected after the first wizarding war and while he still hated Harry's father and thoroughly disliked Oliver, he seemed to tolerate Harry.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Snape?" he asked Gabriel.

"Oh, that's Professor Quirrell, he teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts. How do you know Snape?"

"Ah, he's my mum's best friend, though my dad and godfather hate him."

Gabriel seemed to be stunned at the fact that Snape had a best friend.

As the last of the foods disappeared Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"I wonder what's in there," Hannah whispered to Susan.

Susan frowned. "So do I."

Harry gave Dumbledore a penetrating look, it didn't seem like his usual kind of joke.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot._"

Everybody finished the song at different times. With the Slytherin table sitting in glowering silence. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

"First years, follow us," Gabriel said, motioning to himself and a pretty girl with short mousy hair beside him. "We'll take you to your common room."

Harry stood and followed the two prefects through the chattering crowd. They left the great hall and walked to the basement level of the castle. They walked into a broad stone corridor which was brightly lit with torches, and decorated with cheerful paintings of food. They walked for a few minutes before coming up to a few barrels that were stacked against the wall in a nook on the right-hand side of the corridor,

"This is the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room," the female prefect said loudly so the new Hufflepuffs could hear. "No student from another house has been in the common room for a thousand years and we want to keep it that way." She gave them a penetrating look.

"No password is required to get into the common room, unlike all the other houses. In order to reveal the entrance, one must tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' which will make the lid swing open. However, if the wrong lid is tapped or the wrong rhythm is used, the intruder will be doused in vinegar and barred access." Gabriel added, before tapping the barrel in a short rhythm.

The first years all nodded their heads and followed the prefects into the Hufflepuff common room. The common room was round and earthy and low-ceilinged; it felt sunny, and its circular windows had a view of rippling grass and dandelions. There was a lot of burnished copper about the place, and many plants, which either hung from the ceiling or sat on the windowsills. There were several overstuffed chairs and sofas upholstered in yellow and black.

"Our Head of house is Professor Pomona Sprout, she's Head of Herbology, and she brings interesting specimens of plants, some of which dance and talk, to decorate our room – one reason why Hufflepuffs are often very good at Herbology." Gabriel said with enthusiasm. He then pointed to two round doors that were in the walls of the common room.

"Those doors lead to the dormitories. Girls are on the left, boys are on the right. Your luggage will be waiting for you."

"You're probably all tired but we have a few things to tell you first," the girl said. "I'm Marilyn Flowers and that's Gabriel Truman, we're fifth year prefects."

"If you have any problems with other students, come to us." Gabriel told them. "We're on fairly good terms with all the other houses, though the Slytherins will sometimes tease you. But don't worry about that."

"We'll escort you to your first week of classes." Marilyn said. "Breakfast begins at seven thirty and ends at nine. Dinner begins at six and ends at seven. Lunch depends on your schedule which you will get tomorrow."

"Any questions?" Gabriel asked. When no one answered he nodded. "You can all go to bed now. Make sure to meet us here at seven thirty tomorrow and we'll take you all to breakfast."

The boys said goodnight to the girls and went right as the girls went left. They walked through the hall until they came to a wooden door with ' _First Years_ ' written on it.

Harry pushed open the door and the first years entered the room that would be their home for the next seven years. There was five four-poster beds, all of which were covered in patchwork quilts. The trunks they had left on the train sat at the foot of each bed. Copper lamps cast a warm light over our four-posters, and copper bed warmers hung on the walls. To the right of each bed sat a nightstand with many drawers to it, a small bookshelf and desk sat to the left.

Harry walked over to the bed with his trunk in front of it, his one was between Zacharias Smith's and Justin Flinch-Fletchley's.

They decided to unpack their things that night. Harry opened his trunk and pulled out his supplies. Books for recreational reading went to the book shelf, he placed his book bag next to his bed and his parchment and ink went on his desk. He pulled out all of his clothes and placed them in his drawer.

He pulled out several framed photos were placed on his nightstand. There was one of him and his brother, another of his parents, and one that was taken at a Christmas ball that featured all of his family standing in a line, Snape was in the picture as well as a few other family friends, though Snape looked thoroughly annoyed and his godfather Sirius and his father were throwing him dirty looks.

Once everything was unpacked he walked to the bathroom. He took a shower then brushed his teeth before pulling on his pyjamas and heading to bed. He didn't fail to notice that no one wished him goodnight.

* * *

The first week of classes was interesting, though not very difficult. He supposed he expected a bit more, from what he had heard and everything his parents could do, though he supposed it would get more challenging as the months and years went on.

Harry was thankful that the prefects led them around in their first week, otherwise he would have never found his classes. The castle was enormous, full of empty classrooms and secret passageways-he had already found more than he could count on his two hands-and from what his father had told him, there were many more.

His first class was Herbology with his head of house, Professor Sprout. He found it to be interesting and could certainly see the value of it though he couldn't see it becoming his favourite subject.

History of magic was one class he had been looking forward too, as Harry had always been interested in it, especially about Grindelwald and Lord Voldemort. Though it ended up being a huge disappointment, Harry found he could only listen to ten minutes of irrelevant facts about the Goblin rebellions before he fell asleep.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Tuesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets, Harry found this even more boring and irrelevant than History of Magic.

Charms with Professor Flitwick had the potential to be a very interesting class. His mother had certainly made the subject seem impressive with her wide array of powerful spells. However they were stuck doing theory and it didn't seem like that was going to change for awhile, much to Harry's disappointment-he wanted to actually cast magic, take a practical approach-not just learn about it.

Transfiguration was far more interesting for him, if just for the promise of the feats they would be able to accomplish later. The start of class had a bit of theory, but after that Professor McGonagall handed them each a match and told them to turn it into a needle. Harry focused, pointed his wand at the match and said the incantation.

Nothing happened.

He frowned, then tried again. The match stayed as it was. Just like the last ten times he had tried.

Harry made a fist and tried to think what he was doing wrong. He was saying the incantation correctly and the spell didn't need any fancy wand movements, so what wasn't working?

And then Harry had an idea.

He focused on his wand. He focused until he could feel the magic gently pulsating through it, he focused on how it it all connected. However instead of focusing inwards like he usually did with his meditations, this time he focused outwards, on the match. He concentrated until he could feel the match with his magic, and then he willed the match to turn into a long, sharp needle. And, to his delight the match had completely changed into the needle he had envisioned.

"Very good, Mr Potter." Harry looked up as Professor McGonagall approached. "10 points to Hufflepuff. Now try to transfigure it back."

Harry nodded and concentrated again, he said the spell and focused on willing the needle back into a match. And the needle was a match again.

Harry glanced up and saw that Professor McGonagall was wearing a small, rare smile.

"Well done Mr Potter, 10 more points to Hufflepuff. I have never had a student that was able to do both of the Transfigurations in their first lesson. Try to change the needle's shape, add a pattern or something similar, the spell is the same, it is simply visualisation."

Harry nodded once again and tried to add patterns and the like for the rest of the lesson. By the end of the class he had transfigured his match into something resembling his own wand-curved and ridged, if a bit thin and silver.

When the class ended the Professor asked them all to turn in their match/needle. To Harry's satisfaction and to the annoyance of the Ravenclaw students who shared the class with the Hufflepuffs, he was the only one to transfigure the match into something even resembling a needle. When he handed it to the Professor she appraised it admiringly before giving him another smile.

"Wonderful work Mr Potter." She raised the needle in front of her and showed it to the class before giving him another 5 points. Harry noticed that many of the students were giving him dirty looks, even some of his housemates.

As the students began to filter out of to go to their next class, Harry called out to Professor Mcgonagall as she moved to go to her office.

"Professor, may I ask how my brother went in his first class?"

Mcgonagall turned. "I hope you're not planning to use this information in order to brag to your brother, Mr Potter."

Harry smiled. "Well now that you mention it… No, I was just wondering how he got on."

"He was unable to transfigure the match. Miss Granger was the only one able to transfigure to match into a needle by the end of the class."

Harry nodded. 'Thank you, Professor."

Potions was a subject that Harry was on the fence about. He liked the subject well enough and it was certainly important. However, no matter his personal feelings towards its teacher, Harry had to admit-Snape couldn't teach. Writing a potion's recipe up on the board, ordering them to begin and then walking around the class berating everybody did not quantify teaching in Harry's opinion. Thankfully Harry seemed to be exempt from the criticism, with Snape largely ignoring him throughout the lesson, though he did compliment Harry in a vague, roundabout way when he turned in his almost perfect potion.

The class Harry had been most looking forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts however the lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. He could barely understand Professor Quirrell with his stutter and from what he could understand they were simply learning the theory to a pathetic curse that gave one a runny nose. He supposed it would get more advanced and more impressive as time went on but as it was Harry hardly thought it worth his time.

* * *

Harry was in the library. He walked slowly, reading the titles on the spines of the books, trying to keep his mind occupied. His first month and a bit at Hogwarts had been… disappointing. He had been excited for Hogwarts his whole life. His father would tell him and his brother stories about his time at the school, his mother would tell them how much she had loved it, as would his uncles. Whenever Dumbledore came around he would tell him stories about how his father got in trouble or the latest incident that had happened at the school-usually involving the Weasley twins. They had made it seem so wonderful.

But it wasn't. Sure he enjoyed the classes well enough, while he was at the upper end of most of his classes he still found them challenging enough to be interesting. However, even though he enjoyed the lessons, he still hated it there. He barely got any time to spend with his brother, the only class they shared was charms and Olly was with his friends a lot of the time. Everybody seemed preoccupied with asking questions about Oliver, they never asked him anything about himself. Most of his Hufflepuff year mates seemed to resent him, partly because he was more advanced than any of them, partly because he had taken to snapping at them whenever they asked him something about his brother-which seemed to be every time they opened their mouths to speak to him. The only people he was remotely friendly with apart from his brother were Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot.

This all culminated in charms class, the day of Halloween.

Professor Flitwick had announced to the class that he believed they were ready to make objects fly. He placed them all in pairs, partnering Harry with Ernie Macmillan, and Susan with Hannah. Harry saw that Oliver was partnered with a boy named Seamus Finnigan and Ron was with Hermione Granger. Harry and Hermione seemed to be in an unofficial competition for the top place in their classes, Hermione being a walking library of theoretical knowledge, but Harry being better at practical work. They could occasionally be found bickering in the library or on the benches of the main hall-usually when Hermione tried to tell Harry how to do his work.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too."

Harry saw from the corner of his eye that Oliver and his partner weren't having much success with their spells. Seamus even setting his feather on fire at one point.

Turning his attention back to his own table, Harry saw Ernie unsuccessfully attempt the spell for the fourth time.

"Macmillan," he started, causing him to look up. "Try to make your wand movements a little smaller.

"Well how about you do it then! If you're so good at it!" Macmillan snarled.

Harry pointed his wand at the feather, gave a small swish and flick and quietly said, "Wingardium Leviosa."

The feather rose off the desk, hovering a few feat above the table. Harry concentrated and slowly brought the feather down and made it circle around his wand.

Ernie gave Harry a withering look. "Well, at least I have friends," he said quietly.

Harry pretended he hadn't heard him, and focused on keeping his feather circling around his wand. He bit his lip painfully as he tried to blink away the tears that threatened to fall down his face.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, having noticed Harry was levitating his feather. "Everyone see here, Mr Potter's done it!"

Harry bit down on his lip, hard, as he noticed everyone's gaze automatically flick to his brother-who was waving his wand around to no effect- as if Harry didn't exist, as if he had no value, no chance at being the first to complete the spell. Harry stared at his lap and tried to hide the fact that a warm tear had trickled its way down his cheek. He failed to notice Ron get into an argument with Hermione after she floated her feather above their heads and Hermione storm off as they left class.

* * *

"I heard he trapped it in a ring of fire." Justin Finch-Fletchley said.

"I heard he blasted it's head off." Hannah Abbot said excitedly.

"No, no, he spilt the ground open and it fell through." Ernie Macmillan insisted.

"What the hell is everybody talking about?" Harry asked as he sat down for breakfast.

Several people gave him shocked looks. "You don't know?" Wayne Hopkirk, one of Harry's dorm-mates, asked.

Harry shrugged. "What?"

"Your brother killed the troll that broke into the castle last night! There was a huge fight and one of the bathrooms got destroyed!" Zaharias Smith explained.

They all nodded enthusiastically at this, even Susan and Hannah, who were usually more down to earth when it came to his brother.

Harry shot them a disbelieving look. "There is no way Olly could take down a troll."

He grit his teeth when he was the target of several sympathetic looks. The Hufflepuffs seemed to believe that Harry's insistence that Olly wasn't the next Dumbledore or Merlin was due to jealousy.

Harry opened his mouth to argue when the whole hall went quiet. Harry turned and saw that Olly, Ron and surprisingly Hermione had entered the hall together.

Sighing, Harry stood up and made his way over to the Gryffindor table. Before his brother had a chance to sit down he had grabbed his shoulders and guided him out of the main hall. Harry continued to push his brother until they were around a corner, next to a suit of armour.

"Olly," he said. "What the hell happened last night?"

Oliver looked sheepish. "Ah, well you see… Ron said a few mean things to Hermione after Charms yesterday and Hermione ran off to the girls bathroom to cry."

Harry tapped his foot impatiently. "Ron's an insensitive jerk, what's new? Tell me about the troll."

Olly glared at Harry. "After Quirrell came in and warned us about the troll, I remembered that Hermione was still in the bathroom and didn't know about the troll. So me and Ron went down to warn her."

"And?"

"Long story short. We met the troll in the bathroom and we managed to knock it out."

"How?" Harry said. "Troll skin is naturally resistant to magic, so I doubt anything you know would be able to take it down."

"Ron was able to levitate its club above its head and knock it out."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised that he came up with that, that's pretty smart. Did you do anything?"

"I… uh… kind of…ah… stuck my wand up its… nose." Olly said quietly, staring at his shoes.

Harry stared. Oliver shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Harry then took a step forward and cuffed his brother over his head.

"Don't you ever do something like that again. Ok? Or I will bloody kill you myself."

* * *

 **A/N** : WAIT! Before you start throwing things let me explain my reasoning for putting Harry in Hufflepuff. Ok?

Now, first off, what I am trying to create here is a realistic story; hence why James and Lily treat their son's as equals rather than completely ignoring Harry as they do in most stories of this nature. And realistically, Harry would be quite loyal to his family at that point in the story. However, this is going to change, in fact you can see the beginnings of this already. What we're gonna get is a very dark Harry in a position where nobody respects him and everyone underestimates him, a wolf in sheep's clothing if you will. And we're gonna see what happens because of this.

And then of course, Hufflepuff is the house of Cedric AND Tonks- which makes it automatically awesome.

You may have noticed that I am sort of rushing through first year, in fact the we're likely gonna get the end of first year in the next chapter or the one after. This is because there isn't much to write at the moment, I'm basically just setting up the story at the moment. Second year and the following years are going to be a fair bit longer until 5th/6th year-which is when the story is gonna kick off.

Don't worry though, you'll see Dark Harry before then, I promise.

Thanks for reading. Please review! Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I write more so… yeah, review lots.


	3. The Mirror and The Dark

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had a tonne of school work to do and have been marathoning orange is the new black. I should update more frequently now, hopefully every week but every second week is probably more likely.

* * *

Five first-year students sat around a table in the Hufflepuff common room.

"Can you believe the essay Snape gave us?" Justin Finch-Fletchley moaned. "Three feet on the uses and effects of the Wideye Potion!"

"All because you spilt your potion." Hannah accused. "I have Charms and Herbology homework to do as well."

"Harry doesn't have to do the essay." Susan added. "He turned in a perfect potion."

"Ah, Snape's little pet. I'd be good at potions too, if I spent all my time sucking up to my teachers instead of having friends." Ernie snapped.

Susan glared at him. "Don't be mean, I'm friends with him."

"Yeah, right, only you and Hannah even talk to him. Even his brother ignores him, he always hangs out with Granger and Weasley. Though I can hardly blame him, Harry's always jealous of him." Ernie scoffed.

"I bet he can't stand him," Justin sniggered. "I don't think they've talked since the morning after Halloween, when Harry dragged him away."

The students continued to make fun of their classmate, but Harry had heard enough. He left his position behind the door to the male dormitories, and stalked out through the Hufflepuff common room. He ignored his housemates as they suddenly went quiet and left the common room, despite the fact it was past curfew. He didn't really pay attention to where he was going and soon found himself outside an ajar door next to a suit of amour, Harry realised he must've been at least five floors above the Hufflepuff common room-it was a miracle he hadn't been caught by Filch.

Harry slipped through the door and observed the room he had come into. It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls- but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an elaborately decorated gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

Harry stepped in front of it. Peering into its surface.

He felt his heart almost jump out of his chest. He whirled around. He had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.

But the room was empty. His heart thumping, he turned slowly back to the mirror.

There he was, reflected in it, though it wasn't a perfect reflection; he stood there looking older and more confident, his wand elegantly poised between his fingers, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder- but still, no one was there.

He looked in the mirror again. Right behind him, with their hands on his shoulders were his parents, they were looking at him proudly. Beside him were Hannah and Susan, smiling at him with friendly smiles. Near his parents were his uncles Sirius and Remus, both had looks similar to his parents. A little behind them was Dumbledore, his grandfatherly smile resting on Harry. Far behind Harry was the rest of his housemates and his brother, they were staring at him with awe in their eyes.

Harry stared at the mirror in wonder. What did it show? The future? Harry wasn't sure, but he couldn't draw his gaze away from it.

"Are you really here?" Harry asked the mirror.

His parents and friends nodded. Harry noticed Susan smile warmly at him before throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. He rubbed his arms, right where the pressure from the hug should be. But he felt nothing, it seemed the others only existed in the mirror.

He didn't know how long he stood there, gazing at the mirror, he would have stayed longer if it weren't for a distant crash that brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here, he had to get back to his dorm room and to his bed. With one last longing glance at the mirror and a promise to be back, he slipped from the room. Making a mental note of where it was as he returned to the Hufflepuff common room.

* * *

Harry awoke on Christmas morning alone in his dorm room. Every one of his year mates had returned home for the Christmas break. Harry and Olly had been expecting to return home but some problem in the auror office had resulted in their father being bogged down in work, and their parents had felt that it would be easier for them to stay at Hogwarts. Oliver had been perfectly happy with the decision as Ron and the rest of the Weasley's were also staying at Hogwarts. Harry however wasn't so pleased, he had been hoping to go home where he could bask in his parents' affection, rather than be here-practically alone.

At least he didn't have to worry about cutting comments from his dorm mates, he thought bitterly as he spied a small pile of wrapped parcels sitting in front of his bed.

The top present was from Susan, who had given him a book on low level spells commonly used in duelling. Harry smiled as he realised she had remembered when he had complained about what they were learning in Defence Against the Dark Arts almost 2 months prior.

Hannah had sent him a large box of Honeydukes chocolates-his favourites.

His next present, from his mother, contained a fashionable scarf (which he happily added to his sizeable collection) and a biography on Gellert Grindelwald written by his great-aunt Bathilda Bagshot (which he excitedly put on his pillow so he could read later).

His father had given him a dull-black wand holster, enchanted to send his wand flying into his hand when he willed it to do so. Harry placed this on his trunk so he could put it on after getting changed.

The next present was from his godfather, Sirius. In it was an edition of Teen Witch Weekly and a box of fudge. Harry sighed at the magazine, he could just imagine Sirius grinning at his joke-ever since he had found out how fashion-minded Harry was he had given Harry an edition at every opportunity, much to Harry's annoyance.

His next present also contained sweets- a box of chocolate frogs from Remus-Oliver's godfather.

The last present Harry opened was from Olly. In it were various assortments of chocolate and a voucher for Flourish and Blotts. Harry couldn't help but feel disappointed, he and Olly had a tradition of sending each other meaningful gifts-usually relating to inside jokes they had or previous events, and Harry had put a fair bit of time into his present for Olly. He guessed this meant that their relationship as best friends was unofficially over, though he wasn't entirely surprised-they had barely talked since they had come to Hogwarts. Harry felt a knot in his stomach begin to grow but he quickly pushed down the feeling.

He quickly put all his gifts away into their appropriate places and left the dorm room for the bathroom. He took a quick shower, did his hair and pulled his clothes on before leaving for breakfast.

Breakfast was a merry affair, with hundreds of fat, roast turkeys and other such foods. He talked for a while with his brother, though Olly spent most of the time chatting with Ron and his brothers. Harry did talk briefly with the few, older Hufflepuff's who remained at the school, but sat for the most part in sullen silence.

After breakfast Harry spent most of his time in the library and the Hufflepuff common room, though eventually he couldn't take it any more and left for the mirror in the upper levels of the castle. Unknowingly he skipped lunch and dinner, feeling only a pang of longing as he watched the mirror's glassy surface.

Harry was pulled from his reverie as he heard loud voices from the corridor. His heart thumping, Harry quietly crept under a row of desks near the door. He hid as he heard the voices come closer and eventually get further away until there was silence.

And then his brother appeared out of nothingness, in the centre of the room, a slivery cloak in his hands. Harry bit down on his lip just as he was about to gasp, silencing himself.

Quietly he watched as Olly moved in front of the mirror, entranced.

"Mum? Dad? Professor? Ron? Hermione? What are you doing here? What is this?" he asked.

Seeing something in the mirror Olly opened his mouth to say something, though Harry wasn't listening, his eyes were fixed on the coat in his brother's hands. He had immediately recognised his father's invisibility cloak. He briefly wondered how his brother had gotten it, but quickly realised- it was Christmas after all and Olly had been vague about what their father had gotten him. Harry felt a feeling of envy wash over him, the invisibility cloak was one of their father's most prized possessions, if Olly had it then…

Harry almost laughed, despite himself, _of course_ Olly had the cloak, why should Harry be surprised? He was the Boy-Who-Lived after all, it seemed that not even his family life could escape that fact.

Harry watched his brother for a long time, not daring to move from his spot, until eventually Oliver stood and crept from the room. Harry sighed loudly as soon as Olly had left and crawled out from under the desks. He looked at the mirror briefly before he also left the room and returned to his dorm.

Just over a week later, after the rest of the students had returned from the Christmas break, Harry sat in the common room, waiting for everyone else to go to bed so he could sneak up to visit the mirror.

"Harry, do you want to play a game of exploding snap?" Susan asked.

"Not really." At Susan's disappointed look Harry relented. "Fine. One game."

Susan smiled brightly and bounced on the couch excitedly. Around her neck was the necklace Harry had got her for Christmas, though it wasn't an expensive piece it was pretty in a simplistic way, and Susan evidently liked it- having taken to wearing it on all occasions.

After the game, Susan announced with a wide yawn that she was going to bed. She said goodnight and walked through the door to the girl's dorm.

Harry sat on a couch in front of the fire, reading a charms book and practising the wand movements for the smokescreen charm. When the fire started to die down a 6th year couple finally left the common room and Harry found himself alone. He quietly crept to the door of the common room and slipped out.

That night he found his way more quickly than before. Perhaps out of desperation, he had not gone to the mirror since Olly's surprise visit. He walked much faster than normal, making more noise than was probably wise, but he didn't run into anyone.

He was about to open the door to the classroom when he heard soft speech from inside the room.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you."

Harry immediately recognised the kind, grandfatherly tone of Dumbledore. He placed his ear on the door and held his breath. From the muffled reply he recognised the voice of his brother. _Of course they were here_. Harry wondered briefly if he should leave but decided it would be a better idea to stay and listen. He whispered a silencing charm on the door's hinges and silently pushed it open, peering into the room.

"…you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised." Dumbledore said, louder now.

So that's what it was called.

"I didn't know it was called that, Sir." Olly replied.  
"But I expect you've realised by now what it does?"

"It… well… it shows me my family and friends."  
"And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy."

"How did you know-?"

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"

Olly shook his head.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

Olly looked as if he was in deep thought. "It shows us what we want... whatever we want…" he said slowly.

"Yes and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, desire approval from your friends, family, and the wizarding community, and so you see those who are close standing around you, admiring your achievements. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."

Harry pondered on this. What was his greatest desire? _Friends._ He realised. _Respect. Admiration._

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Olly, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Olly stood up "Grandfath- Professor? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"You said I desire approval from my friends and family. So why don't I see Harry in the mirror? He was my best friend, and he's my brother."

Dumbledore gave Olly an appraising look. He hesitated before answering. "Your greatest desire is to live up to the image of the Boy-Who-Lived. Perhaps you unconsciously resent him because of his success over you in class," his eyes twinkled. "You should remedy your growing apart."

Harry felt a knot in his stomach begin to grow, a familiar feeling of late. He quietly closed the door to the classroom and started walking back to his common room, not paying attention to the noise he was making. As he turned down a corridor Filch suddenly loomed out of the darkness.

Harry reacted unconsciously, before he knew what he was doing his wand had shot from his holster and into his hand.

"Fumos," he uttered. A cloud of smoke billowed out from the tip of his wand and concealed him behind a smokescreen. He could see the hazy form of Filch run towards him. He pointed his wand.

"Flipendo." A blue light slammed into Filch's form and sent him flying backwards. As Filch shakily rose to his feet Harry flicked his wand one final time. "Incendio." He heard Filch cry out as the ends of his robes were set alight. He watched the caretaker dance around for a moment before turning on his heel and sprinting to the common room.

* * *

"And now onto some more troubling matters." Dumbledore's voice boomed across the hall, the next morning. The unfamiliar hardness in his voice caused much of the hall to stiffen. Dumbledore stood in his usual place, in front of the gold chair reserved for him.

Dumbledore's gaze swept across the hall, letting the silence sink in.

Dressed in flame-red robes emblazoned with golden phoenixes, Dumbledore was deeply respected by both the students and staff, however his cold eyes and iron tone made him seem as f he commanded much more authority than usual.

Harry felt his breathe catch in his throat. He knew what this was about, but he forced himself to share confused looks with his housemates.

"Last night a student was caught out of bed, however they responded in such a way that is very disappointing. Currently our caretaker, Filch, is in the hospital wing for treatment for some minor burns."

Harry felt as if he couldn't breathe. Did Dumbledore know it was him?

"I'm afraid we do not know who the attacker was, however we will be launching a full investigation. I encourage you to come forward if you know anything." The disappointment in his tone was almost palpable.

As Dumbledore sat back down, the hall burst into loud chatter. Harry let out a breathe he hadn't realised he had been holding.

Harry listened to the gossip around him without saying a word. He placed a few more pieces of toast onto his plate and ate quietly.

He looked up as Susan tapped his shoulder.

"Who do you think did it?" she asked.

Harry pretended to think for a moment. "Probably a snake, would have to be a few years older than us."

Susan nodded. "Do you think Filch is alright?"

Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore said it was only minor, he'll be fine."

"Who cares anyway?" Ernie interrupted. "The git deserves it, he gave me a detention last week, I had to clean toilets!"

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored the boy. He quickly finished his breakfast and walked to their first class. 

History of magic was unsurprisingly dull. Exams were fast approaching and Professor Binns was droning on about Emeric the Evil and his short lived life, but Harry wasn't paying attention. Instead choosing to work on his transfiguration homework. He was expecting to fail History of Magic spectacularly, he hadn't done the slightest bit of study and never worked in class, whenever Binns asked him for his homework he simply cited a ridiculous story about a duel with a gargoyle or an encounter with the squid in the black lake which prevented him from completing his work. And Binns of course always fell for it. Though Harry wasn't concerned with his overall results, a failure in History and Astronomy would be fine. Harry was certain he would do well in the rest of his classes-he was top in all but Herbology.

While he worked on his charms his mind wandered to the Mirror of Erised. It had been months since he had seen it last yet he was still entranced by it. A few nights after Dumbledore and Olly's talk Harry had returned to the classroom only to find the mirror missing, he had briefly searched around for it but had not found it, and had given up the search after another close run in with Filch.

"Hey, Potter, what are some uses of the severing charm around the house and in a duel?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I don't know." Hufflepuffs may have been loyal to each other, however Harry wasn't in the business of helping people who didn't deserve it. Besides Hufflepuffs were supposed to be hardworking, asking people for the answers to the homework the period before it was due wasn't hard work.

"Please? You're the best in the class at charms."

"And?"

"If I don't get this done then we'll lose house-points." He snapped.

"That's not my fault."

"Oh come on, stop being a prick."

Harry turned away from the boy. "You shouldn't have waited to the period before it was due."

"No wonder your brother hates you."

Harry clenched his fist, his nails digging painfully into his palms. He pretended he hadn't heard Justin and stared at Professor Binns.

That all too familiar knot in his stomach had returned, making Harry want to retch. He needed a distraction, he needed the Mirror. Tonight, and every night after, Harry decided he would search until he found the Mirror of Erised. From the corner of his eye he saw Justin muttering angrily to Ernie and them both turn to glare at him. He turned his head the other way and caught the eye of Susan, who smiled at him. At least he had one friend.

* * *

Harry snuck down the third floor corridor, late at night. He had searched for the mirror for about a month, though his only achievement so far had been escaping Filch and the other teachers who patrolled the halls.

He ducked behind a statue as Peeves floated up. The poltergeist narrowed his black eyes and looked around suspiciously. "I know someone's there. Are you a ghostie? Or a wee little student?" He cackled madly. "Should call Filch, I should."

Harry held his breathe and pressed himself deeper into the shadows.

Peeves's face suddenly loomed through the suit of armour, his features curled into a cruel grin as he saw Harry. "Ickle first year out of bed? And out of bounds?" He tittered and spun around, flying through the corridor quickly, presumably to find Filch.

Harry cursed and pushed of the wall, he levelled his wand at Peeves' back and fired off a string of jinxes and hexes in anger. He smirked as Peeves cried out as the spells hit him.

He looked around frantically and saw a door, slightly ajar. He quickly pushed through it. As the door creaked open, low, rumbling growls met his ears. A large three headed dog lay on the ground. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly at him, even though it was sound asleep. Near its feet a harp was playing itself in a soft melody.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. What was a three-headed dog doing in Hogwarts? He was beginning to edge out of the room when he saw a trapdoor next to the harp. He stopped dead. Could the Mirror be down there? Harry considered his options, teetering on his feet.

"Oh, screw it."

Harry crept over to the trapdoor, the dog's hot smelly breath washed over him and caused him to gag. He bent over and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open. Through the doorway he saw nothing, just darkness, no way to climb down. He would have to drop. He lowered himself through the door until he was hanging only by his fingertips. He took a deep breath and then let go.

Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, further into the blackness. His wand in his hand Harry quickly cried, "Arresto Momentum." He felt his fall slow considerably until he softly landed on the ground. Harry looked around, he seemed to be sitting on some sort of plant.

Harry stood and started forwards, wobbling over the soft flesh of the plant. He came to the edge of the plant's surface where there was a fairly long jump to the ground below. He took a step backwards and then leaped forwards. He was in the air, falling forward, falling towards the ground below.

But a thick vine snapped out like a whip, wrapping itself around his ankle and yanking him back painfully. He made a grab for something, anything, but missed and Harry was speeding upwards.

He felt like his leg was going to be pulled from its socket. Harry was pulled up to the ledge then dragged over it. He tried tearing the the tentacle from his arm but it was wrapped around tight, more slithered from the gloom, curling securely around his arm. He reached back with his free hand a grasped onto the ledge, but it was no use. His fingers couldn't take the strain and he had to let go.

There was something up ahead, a black and green mass of flesh. The tentacles were pulling him towards its centre, where a large mouth with sharp teeth gaped hungrily. The thing, whatever it was, beat with a sickly pulse as it dragged him closer. He wracked his brains for a plant like this one…

Devil's Snare! Harry forced himself to stop struggling. Fighting against every instinct within him, he relaxed his body. He felt the tentacles around him loosen, though the speed he was moving didn't change. He was able to slowly pull his arm free and pointed his wand at the mass of quivering flesh in front of him.

"INCENDIO!" He roared as a large fireball burst around the plant's core. He heard a frenzied scream from the plant as it cringed away from the fire. He grabbed the tentacles around his leg and ripped them away.

He got up and ran away from the creature, as soon as he reached the ledge he jumped down without second thought. He landed awkwardly and rolled across the ground. Harry didn't stop to rest. He got to his feet and hurried from the plant into the gloom of the passage beyond. Harry realised he couldn't exactly go back the way he'd came and he was doubtful that this passageway lead anywhere. He fought off the sudden fear that he'd be trapped down here forever. _It won't be forever,_ he chided himself. _I'll die of thirst in a few days._

Harry couldn't quite believe he'd just thought that.

Pushing all fears and doubts and pessimistic thoughts to the back of his mind, he continued down the corridor until he reached a new room.

As he entered he heard the sound of fluttering wings. He looked up and saw thousands of flying keys. He walked to the door on the other side of the room and found it locked. He noticed a pair of school brooms sitting in the corner of the room. One of the keys, a big old-fashioned one, had one broken wing and was struggling to stay a flight. He mounted the broom and was silently thankful for his father and brother forcing him to play Quidditch as he was able to catch it easily. As soon as he grabbed it, however, the other keys angrily chased after him. Protecting his head with his hands Harry rushed to the door and pushed the key into the lock and stepped into the next room.

As soon as the door was closed behind him Harry fell to his knees breathing heavily. _What the hell is this freaking place anyway? Who the hell has a three headed dog, a death plant and angry, flying keys all in one place? Are they trying to protect something or what?_ He took one last deep breath before looking around the room in front of him. His mouth gaped open as he saw the largest chess set he had ever seen. He stepped forwards and touched one of the pieces, which instantly sprang to life. _Oh great, I have to play to get across the room._ Thankful for his mother's love of chess Harry was able to barely scrape by and move into the next room.

A disgusting smell filled his nose as he stepped into the next room. Eyes watering, in front of him Harry saw a massive troll lying on the floor in front of him, a hole in its head. Thankful he didn't have to face the beast, he gingerly stepped past it into the next room.

A table with seven differently shaped bottles in a line sat in the room. As he stepped over the threshold purple flames sprang up behind him and black flames in the doorway leading forwards. _Trapped._

A scroll of paper sat next to the bottles on the table, pulling it open he quickly read its contents.

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight. _

It was a puzzle he realised. He read the paper several times over and walked up and down the line of bottles until he settled on one. He picked up the smallest bottle and drank half its contents before tentatively stepping through the black flames. He felt them lick him but it did little more than tickle him, and then he was through into another chamber.

The first thing Harry realised when he entered the next room was that it was much larger than the one he had just been in. The next thing he noticed was the familiar large mirror against the far wall. The final thing he noticed was the purple clad Quirrell standing in front of the mirror.

"Professor? What are you doing here?"

"Potter. I was wondering if I was going to meet your brother here, but not you. This is indeed a surprise." He paused to look at him. "But to answer your question, I am here to get the stone for my master. What exactly are you doing here?"

Harry's brow was furrowed in confusion. Stone? Master? When he realised what Quirrell had asked him he gestured to the mirror. "I was looking for that." He said simply.

"Ah, yes, very interesting this mirror." Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "What does it do?"

"It shows you your greatest desire. The one thing you want above all else."

Quirrell stared hungrily into the mirror's depths. "I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it?"

What was he talking about? He moved towards the mirror as Quirrell walked around the mirror to look at its back. He stared into its depths and saw the familiar images of his family and friends. Harry was smiling as Quirrell came around from the back and stepped in front of him, causing Harry's greatest desire to melt away.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell muttered. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this."

He cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it? Help me master!"

"Use the boy…"

Harry shuddered as he heard another voice, this one cold and slithery and barely a whisper.

Quirrell rounded on Harry.

"Yes, come here. Tell me what you see."

Harry walked to the mirror and Quirrell moved close behind him.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he saw Susan hugging him, Hannah smiling, his parents and uncles and Dumbledore proud and his housemates and Olly looking at him in awe.

"Well?" Quirrell said impatiently. "What do you see?"

"I see my friends, smiling at me, my family proud, and my housemates looking at me with respect."

Quirrell cursed again. "Get out of the way!"

And then that high, whispery voice again. "Let me speak to him…"

"But master, you are not strong enough!"

"I said let me speak to him!"

Quirrell shuddered and began unwrapping his turban. As the turban fell away a face was revealed on the back of his head. It was pale, and had glowing red eyes and slits for a nose.

"Harry Potter…" it whispered.

"Who… Who are you?"

The face smiled, though it was a cruel smile and not endearing in any way. "You know who I am."

"V… Voldemort?"

"Yes… You see what I have become? A mere shadow. Only able to take physical form when I am sharing a body. All thanks to your brother, though even the curse was not powerful enough to kill me."

Harry tried to take a step back but found himself unable to move.

"Unicorn blood has sustained me, strengthened me these past few weeks, but it is only a half life. When I have the stone I shall return."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but felt the words die in his throat

"What is this stone?" He managed to ask.

"The Philosopher's Stone, it can create the elixir of life, and thus make the drinker immortal."

"Sweet Morgana." Harry gasped.

"But the stone is hidden inside the mirror. Help me get it and I will give you anything you desire."

Harry tried to laugh but no sound came out. He took a step back.

"I will not help you. You tried to kill me, and my family!"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "You will help me!"

Harry tried to turn and run but Voldemort, or Quirrell, whichever, already had their wand out.

"Imperio!"

Harry couldn't dodge the curse, Voldemort was too close. The curse struck him and Harry felt a warm feeling wash over him, almost as if he was getting into a bath. _Get the stone from the mirror_. A voice rang in his head, it sounded like Voldemort's.

Harry moved to the mirror and looked into its depths. Once again he saw the familiar image of his friends, family and enemies. His mother was squeezing his shoulder and Susan was hugging him.

 _What do you see?_ The voice demanded.

"My friends smiling and hugging me, my family proud of me, my housemates jealous and in awe of me."

 _What about the stone!_

"There is no stone." Harry said simply.

There was a sound, a shocked gasp, and the reflection of Olly in the mirror had changed. Now wearing different clothes and a horrified expression.

"You!" Came the voice of his brother.

Voldemort laughed cruelly. "Perhaps you will be able to help more than your brother."

 _Subdue your brother!_ Came the voice.

Harry turned, he saw his brother with his wand pointed at the back of Quirrell's head.

Harry raised his wand and pointed it at his brother, "Diffindo!" The severing charm shot out from his wand and caught Olly on his side. Olly cried out and spun to face him.

"Harry! What are you doing?!"

"Flipendo!" A blue light shot out from Harry's wand but Olly dodged to the left.

"Harry…" Olly warned.

Harry flicked his wand and green sparks crackled around Olly and he stumbled back.

"Stop!" he shouted, like a child who didn't know how the game was being played.

Harry pointed his wand and threw another severing charm at Olly, a white light whipped across Olly's right arm. Blood sprang into the air and he cried out. Harry jabbed his wand and a blue light pushed Olly back. He stumbled, cursed, and raised his wand.

"Mucus ad Nauseam!" Olly cried. A sickly green light flashed from his wand and hurtled through the air towards him. Harry stepped to the side and the spell rushed past him harmlessly.

"Flipendo!" Olly yelled. And this time a blue light fired from his wand. But Harry was already moving, he moved to the left and pointed his wand.

"Verdimillious Tria," he muttered, and a green bolt of lightning struck Olly. Olly staggered as electricity crackled around him. He suddenly lunged forwards, a knock-back jinx firing from his wand.

Harry flipped through the air as the jinx hit him. He landed heavily and heard a sickening crunch as pain rocketed through him. He looked down and saw that some of the fingers on his left hand were bent in an unnatural way.

Harry snarled and sprang to his feet. He used his wand like he was conducting music, firing severing charm after severing charm, sending waves of white lights crashing down on Olly. A light ripped into Olly's belly, and he doubled over, gasping at the pain. Another slashed his face. He spun, fell, blood running down his neck. His face was ruined, cut open like a freshly ploughed field. Knives of light cut into his skin and he screamed.

 _Enough._ The voice almost sounded amused.

Harry's arm dropped to his side.

"Get the boy, bring him to the mirror." Voldemort ordered Quirrell.

There was a sudden, loud crashing sound as the doorway to the previous room was smashed to pieces and Dumbledore stepped through, he looked out of breath. He looked at the scene in front of him with a mixture of surprise and horror. He looked at Olly quivering on the ground, in a pool of his own blood, Harry standing over him, completely passive, and Voldemort, in the back of Quirrell's head.

"NO!" Voldemort roared. And then the voice sounded in his head. _Kill Dumbledore._

 _"_ Diffindo!" The charm hurtled through the air towards Dumbledore but was stopped as a shield fizzled into existence to stop it.

"Harry! Fight him!" Dumbledore cried.

Harry slashed his wand and fired a knock-back jinx. It too was absorbed by the shield.

 _Kill him! You know the words! Think of all your pain! Your hate! And say it, just two little words… Avada Kedavra._

Harry thought of all the times his housemates had teased him, had taunted him. All the little jibes and insults. He thought of the times everybody focused on his brother when they should have focused on him. He felt anger and hate bubble through him and he pointed his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened as the green curse hurtled through the air. He ducked and flicked his wand at Harry, silently banishing him backwards. Harry flew backwards, before he could even blink he had smashed into the Mirror, causing it to completely shatter. Harry screamed as he felt the shards of glass cut into his skin. He gasped at the white-hot pain and felt the warm feeling disappear. It felt like a fog being lifted from his mind. As the world got clearer, the pain got sharper and Harry felt his vision begin to falter. He numbly felt around until he grasped a shard of the mirror. His fingers were slick with blood but he held on tight, and pushed the piece deep into the pocket of his robes. He felt himself slipping away, a coldness flooded over him. The last thing he registered before everything went black was an unearthly scream.

* * *

Lily threw floo powder into her fireplace and stepped through as the flames turned green, calling out "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office." With a flash she disappeared and reappeared in another fireplace. She jumped out, hurrying up to her husband who paced in the office. As soon as he saw her he stalked through the door to the office and down the steps towards the hospital wing. "I just heard," she said. "Any idea what happened?"

"None," said James, not slowing down. "Dumbledore just said that both Olly and Harry were severely injured."

Students dodged out of their way, flattening themselves against the corridor walls as they rushed past.

"They'll be OK," Lily told he husband. "Poppy will be able to heal them fine."

Four students paced outside the hospital wing. One, Lily recognised as Ron Weasley, two girls who were huddled close together, were Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot-Lily vaguely remembered them from various functions and parties. The last was a bushy-haired girl Lily had never seen before, but she assumed it was Hermione Granger, from Olly's letters. Their heads snapped up when they saw them. "They're still in there," Ron said. He was pale and had a nasty looking bruise on his head.

Lily barged through the doors, her husband and the children behind her. Lily froze. Olly and Harry lay on a bed each, eyes closed, both covered in a blood-drenched surgical sheet. Around them stood several teachers, including Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick and Dumbledore.

Lily rushed forward but was stopped by a tired looking Pomfrey. "What happened?" she demanded to Dumbledore. "Are they OK?"

"They're fine, Poppy healed them," Dumbledore looked as if he had aged fifty years. "Both Harry and Oliver ran into the protections that were placed around the Philosophers stone."

James looked horrified. "They were mauled by Fluffy? I told you that hiding the stone here was a bad idea."

"No, not Fluffy. Its seems they were able to get past all of the protections and get into the final chamber. However Voldemort, who was possessing Professor Quirrell was there."

"Quirrell?" Hermione gasped. "But we thought it was Snape who was after the stone!"

"How did they get past the protections?" Lily asked, forcing herself to remain calm. "They're only first years."

"I believe Miss Granger and Mr Weasley could shed some light on that situation. They were with them"

Ron nodded. "We thought that Snape was trying to steal the stone, and Dumbledore wasn't here so we went to stop him. We used a flute to get past Fluffy, Hermione used fire to get past the Devil's Snare, Olly caught the key, I got us past the chess game but I was knocked out in the process."

Hermione continued for him. "The troll was already dead, and I picked the potion that got Olly through the black fire, and went back to get Ron and find a teacher. But I don't know how Harry got down there, he wasn't with us."

Dumbledore considered this. "Then Harry must have got past on his own before you. However I don't know why," he turned to Hannah and Susan. "Do you know why Harry was down there?"

"No. But Harry had been searching the castle at night for something, I think he once said something about a mirror."

Dumbledore nodded. "He must have been searching for the Mirror of Erised."

Lily tapped her foot impatiently. "So what happened to them? How did they get like this?" she gestured to the table.

"When I arrived, Harry was standing over Oliver, he had been Imperiused by Voldemort and had evidently used the severing charm to great effect." Dumbledore said solemnly. "I'm afraid I must claim responsibility for Harry's injuries, when I appeared Voldemort forced him to use the killing curse on me, I reacted on instinct and banished him into the mirror."

"You-Know-Who Imperiused Harry?" James asked. "Where is he now?"

"He left Quirrell's body after I defeated him. He is no longer here."

* * *

Harry woke and the smiling face of Dumbledore swam into view. "Welcome back," he said, "to the land of the living."

Harry stared. And then he remembered. "Sir! Voldemort! Quirrell! Olly! I-I…"

Dumbledore waved his hand. "Do not exert yourself. You are still quite weak. Everything is fine. Voldemort is gone. Quirrell is no longer with us. And Olly is well."

Harry swallowed and looked around, Olly slept in the bed next to him, mountains of sweets piled around him. He gave the headmaster a questioning look.

"Tokens from Olly's friends and admirers. What happened in the dungeons is a complete secret. So, naturally the whole school knows about it. They believe that Oliver confronted Quirrell and defeated him."

"B-but. I-I attacked Olly, I almost killed him. I tried to kill you."

"You were being controlled by Voldemort. He used an unforgivable on you. Don't worry, you will not get in any trouble. Your parents are here, though they have popped off for a bit." Dumbledore smiled. "Though I must ask, did you get past all of the protections around the stone by yourself?"

Harry nodded. "Except for the three-headed dog. It was asleep."

Dumbledore clapped happily. "Well done, I must say. But I suppose I should go now, before Madam Pomfrey kicks me out." He gave one last wave before leaving the hospital wing.

Not a moment later Susan rushed in and hugged him tightly. He smiled as she pelted him with questions. He answered more or less truthfully, leaving out the incident with Voldemort and Olly of course. They talked for five minutes before Madam Pomfrey shooed Susan out and told Harry to rest.

Harry sighed and put his head back for a moment. He then got up and looked around his bed. After a short while he found it, his robes, now clean and no longer with hundreds of rips and holes in it. He pushed his hand into its pocket and carefully grabbed the shard of glass inside it. He pulled it out and stared into its depths, a smile gracing his features as he saw the familiar scene of his friends and family. Contently he rested his head against his pillow and let his eyes flutter close.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that's first year done! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. One little diary

James Potter and Sirius Black threw back their heads and sang, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, you look like a monkey, and you smell like one, too!" and laughed like madmen as Harry and Oliver blew out their candles. It had been the same lyrics every year since they were old enough to know what a monkey was. Harry and Olly had grown up and matured. Their father and uncle had not.

Lily Potter and Remus Lupin looked on with amused smiles as they clapped and Olly and Harry sat back down. Faint trails of smoke rose, twisting, from twenty-four candles on two cakes, and were quickly dispersed by their mother's waving hand.

"Did you make a wish?" James asked.

Oliver bobbed his head. "The Nimbus 2001."

James gave an approving nod. "And what about you Harry?"

Harry made a face. "I thought the wish didn't come true if you told anyone?"

Sirius laughed and James spluttered. "Just tell us."

Harry smirked. "For all talk about Quidditch to be banned."

James and Olly gave him horrified looks while Lily and Remus laughed, Sirius patted him on the back. "Really?" James started. "That's stupid. I would have wished for a Quidditch pitch."

"You always wish for a Quidditch pitch." Lily said, cutting the cake. "Have you got one yet?"

"No. But you need to save up wishes to get something like a Quidditch pitch. On my next birthday I'll have wished for it twenty-seven times. I'll have to get one then."

Lily shook her head. "Yes," she said. "Of course you will."

Lily passed out the plates and they begun eating. Harry watched the scene around him. His brother and father had already begun talking about brooms. Sirius and Remus were laughing about one thing or another and his mother was watching him with a guarded expression. Ever since the incident with Quirrell the dynamic of their family had changed ever so slightly. Olly was closer than ever with their father, and seemed cautious around Harry, like he didn't know how to act around him. His mother on the other hand was always watching him, making sure he was alright, as if he was going to shatter like glass at any moment.

"You OK?" she asked, she tentatively placed a glass of butterbeer in front of him.

Harry smiled. "I'm fine mum, stop worrying about me."

Lily patted his head affectionately before moving away to join in Sirius and Remus' conversation, though she kept watching Harry out of the corner of her eye. She was worried about him. He had been Imperiused by the dark lord himself and forced to almost kill his brother, and he was acting as if nothing had happened. Merlin knew that Olly was shaken up by the incident, he could barely look at his brother now, and would wake up in the night, shaking from nightmares. But Harry just sat there, smiling. Either he was a very good actor or something was wrong with him.

After a short while James announced that it was time to open presents and the group moved over to the fireplace where a pile of presents were waiting.

Olly opened his presents first. He got a Nimbus 2001 from James and Lily- much to his delight. A broom servicing kit from Sirius and a professional grade Golden Snitch from Remus. He was practically bouncing up in down in excitement as he hurried Harry to open his presents.

From his parents, Harry received a stack of books, the most interesting being a transfiguration book written by Dumbledore himself. Sirius gave him another copy of Teen Witch Weekly and a pair of dragon hide boots which would magically resize themselves to fit him. Remus gave him a black band to wear on his finger which would partially resist the disarming charm. Harry thanked them all with a hug before Olly hurriedly barged out of the house, broom in hand. He watched his brother and father whizz about on their brooms for a while before he slipped out into his room.

Around midday Susan and Hannah stumbled out of the fireplace with wide grins. He received a box of chocolates and a hug from each and as he led them up to his room he saw his father and Sirius winking at him. They spent much of their time talking and joking and danced around his bedroom as the Weird Sisters blasted through his speakers. Shortly after dinner, both Susan and Hannah left and Harry returned to his room.

Upon entering he saw a large black owl sitting at his window. He let it in and it dropped a heavy parcel on his bed before flying up to the large perch in his room, next to Hedwig. After he fed it a few owl treats it left and Harry turned to the parcel on his bed. He found that it was from Severus and inside the paper was a thick book called _Potions and Poisons._ He smiled and quickly hid it on his bookshelf, he had little doubt his parents would confiscate it when they saw that it had the recipes for more than a few toxins.

Just before he was about to head off to bed, Harry ducked his head into Olly's room to wish him goodnight when there was loud pop and a little creature, with bat like ears and large eyes suddenly appeared at the foot of Olly's bed. Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly stepped into the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Uh… Hi?" Olly said. "Who are you?"

The house-elf, as Harry recognised it, looked excited. "The great Oliver Potter… So long had Dobby wanted to meet you sir. I am Dobby sir, Dobby the house-elf."

Harry fingered his wand in his pocket. "Why are you here, Dobby?"

"Dobby has come to warn the great Oliver Potter… but Dobby wonders where to begin."

"Get on with it." Harry said impatiently.

Oliver shot him an annoyed look. "Sit down, Dobby. Start at the beginning."

The house-elf looked like it wanted to burst into tears. "Never had Dobby been asked to sit down by a wizard… like an equal."

Harry sighed. "What do you want?"

"Dobby has come to warn Oliver Potter. He must not go to Hogwarts this year. Bad things are happening."

Olly gave the house-elf a surprised look. "Not go to Hogwarts? But I have to go back. There's no way I'm staying here."

"But you mustn't, there is a terrible plot. If you go you will be in mortal danger."

"What plot?" Harry asked.

"Dobby cannot say. Dobby fears he had said too much. Dobby will have to punish himself for warning Oliver Potter, when he goes home."

"Your family doesn't know you're here?" Harry asked in shock. It was very rare for house-elves to do anything of their own accord, especially without telling their family.

Dobby shook his head violently. "Dobby's family doesn't know Dobby has gone to warn the great Oliver Potter."

"Does this have anything to do with You-Know-Who?" Olly asked.

"No, not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Can you tell us anything else?" Olly asked. At the house-elf's vehement shake he sighed. "Then I have to go back. All of my friends go there."

"But Oliver Potter will be in danger!"

Olly shook his head. "I still have to go back."

Dobby looked as if he was about to answer when his body gave a horrible shudder. Dobby looked terrified. "Dobby's family is calling Dobby. Dobby must go. Oliver Potter must not go back to Hogwarts." And then, with a pop, he was gone.

"We should probably go tell mum and dad what happened."

* * *

"This book list is stupid," Harry said. "Seven of Lockhart's books."

"But Lockhart is a great wizard. My mum's read all of his books." Hannah argued.

Harry shook his head. "My dad says he's a fraud. He says that he hasn't done a single thing he says he's done in his books."

Hannah and Susan, who was with them, looked troubled by this.

Harry and his friends continued to discuss the books that were required for their second year of Hogwarts as they made their way down Diagon Alley. The alley was filled with students and parents, all buying their supplies for the coming year. They had already spent two hours in the alley, and had bought everything they needed, and much more, save their books. He had started his shopping with his family, the Weasleys and the Grangers but had split up with them after he ran into Susan and Hannah. Harry checked his pocket watch and saw that it was midday, and he was meant to join his parents and the rest of them in Flourish and Blotts.

They pushed past groups of giggling girls, boys drooling at the Nimbus 2001 and children complaining about not being able to go to Hogwarts until they arrived at the bookstore. Harry could see that the bookstore was packed, and there was even a line out the door. He and his friends gathered around a large banner that decorated the upper windows of the store.

GILDEROY LOCKHART  
Will be signing copies of his autobiography _MAGICAL ME  
_ Today 12:00 p.m. to 4:00 p.m.

Harry groaned. He, Susan and Hannah squeezed inside. The line wound around right to the very back of the shop, where Lockhart was signing his books. They all grabbed grabbed a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ and sneaked up the line to where Harry's parents, Olly, the Weasleys, and the Grangers stood.

"There you are," his mother said. "We shouldn't be too much longer."

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

Harry sighed at his appearance and handed his book and the rest of his supplies to his mother. He quickly told her that he was going find a book to buy with the voucher Olly had got him for Christmas.

He stepped out of line and started browsing the bookshelves. He smirked in amusement as his brother was pulled out of line by Lockhart and forced to pose for photos.

He walked slowly, until he had lost himself in the maze of shelves. Harry found a section filled with old, dogeared second hand books and started scanning tittles. _An Introductory Guide to Monster Hunting, A History of Magic, Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs, Maleficent Magic…_

Harry took the _Maleficent Magic_ book from the shelf, and flicked through it. It appeared to be a book on dark magic used in duelling. Ever since his fight with Olly he had become extremely interested in duelling. Though he would never admit it he actually enjoyed the fight, well at least the duelling bit, not so much the almost killing his brother bit. He scanned through a bit on the use of the severing charm in a duel.

" _While the severing charm has extensive use in the household, it's use in a duel is limited. As the spell was created in order to cut cloth it is not very powerful and will do little more than scratch the skin of your opponent. Despite the spell's weak strength and limited cutting power, there have been several limited cases where a significantly powerful wizard or someone particularly skilled with this charm have used it to ravage their opponents. However, this approach is not recommended for the average wizard, as most will be able to do very little damage with the spell."_

Harry closed the book and made his way back to his mother. Harry knew he should put the book back but he didn't. He walked up to the counter where a tired looking man in spectacles was sitting, he exchanged the book for the voucher and walked up the line, looking for his group.

At the edge of the room he saw Susan and Hannah standing off to the side, a heavy heap of books in their cauldrons, looking nervous as Ron argued loudly with Draco Malfoy. He walked up to his mother and grabbed his cauldron from her, slipping in _Maleficent Magic_ as he did. He walked up next to Susan.

"What did I miss?"

Susan opened her mouth to speak just as Olly threw himself at Draco. Harry hastily lunged forwards and caught his brother's shoulder before anything could happen.

"Olly!" James said. "What are you doing?"

"Well, well, well- James Potter."

A tall man, with blond hair, aristocratic features, and a pale face appeared just behind Draco, a hand on his shoulder.

"Lucius," James replied coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," Lucius Malfoy said. "Must be dangerous, as an auror, conducting all those raids. I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Harry's cauldron and extracted the battered copy of _Maleficent Magic_ from amid the new, glossy Lockhart books. He glanced down at its tittle and raised an eyebrow at Harry when he saw it.

"Obviously not," he said. "Dear me have you spent the entire Potter fortune on that mudblood of yours?"

There was a loud thud as Harry's cauldron went flying; James had extracted his wand and thrown a spell that caused Lucius to fly backwards into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down on his head. Oliver cheered and Draco looked horrified. Lucius quickly picked himself up and drew his wand from his cane. Before anyone could move to stop him he had cast four spells in quick succession. Harry's father conjured a shield that absorbed three of the spells, but the first of the four slipped through before the shield fazed into existence. James stumbled back, cursing, as there was an audible crack and his arm hung limply at his side.

'Break it up! Break it up, there, gents!"

Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he forced himself between the two, putting an end to their impromptu duel. Lucius Malfoy's eye looked bruised as it had been hit by a rather heavy tome. He was still holding Harry's book. He thrust it back at him, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, boy- take your book- have fun with it." He pulled himself from Hagrid's grip and beckoned to Draco and swept from the store.

"Yeh should've ignored him, James," Hagrid mumbled. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that- no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter. Come now, let's get out of here."

The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop them from leaving, but he barely came up to Hagrid's waist and seemed to think better of it. They hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright and Lily beside herself in fury.

"What were you thinking, James? Duelling in public? Over a name?" she yelled.

James cowered under her fury. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Did you see the spells he fired though? All dark magic. He hit me with a bone-breaker."

Lily shook her head. "You won't be able to get him in trouble though, you attacked him first. He won't press charges unless you do."

James nodded and Lily drew her wand and muttered a few spells, there was a small crack and James' arm was as good as new.

It was a subdued group that made it back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they would all floo back to their respective houses. Harry hugged Susan and Hannah goodbye before stepping through the fireplace and returning home.

* * *

Harry spent the next three weeks with his nose buried in his new books. He was truly amazed by some of the magic that was described in the books. _Magic and Numbers,_ a book on Arithmancy, described the magical properties of numbers and how this could be used in spell creation. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ was a delight to read. _Basic & Standard Charms_ was a good read and Harry found many spells he wanted to try out when he got back to Hogwarts.

 _Defensive Transfiguration Part 1,_ Dumbledore's book, proved why the Headmaster was regarded as a genius. The book described hundreds of ways someone could use the most basic transfigurations in a duel. He even had several examples of his use of some of the spells, one even describing how he blocked the killing curse by transfiguring a twig into a huge matchbox in his duel with Grindelwald.

 _The uses of Runes,_ described how runes worked, and how they could be used to create permanent enchantments, and even heal people.

However Harry's favourite book, much to his own alarm, was _Maleficent Magic._ Perhaps it was morbid curiosity, or simply because it was the most down to earth- simply telling things as it were. The book itself didn't actually describe how to perform any curses, it simply mentioned them and how they could be used and how they had been used. Though it did describe some particularly nasty curses, many of them making Harry feel sick. He remembered one case where the book extensively described the effect of the blood-boiling curse.

Harry had been corresponding with Susan and, surprisingly, Ginny quite a bit during the last three weeks.

Susan and Harry talked about everything and anything, though half of their letters were them simply organising when and where to meet each other. It was during this period Harry met Amelia Bones, while at the Bones Manor. She seemed nice, though if Harry was perfectly honest, intimidating.

He and Ginny had been owling each other after Ginny had a huge fight with her family and was left without anyone to talk too. Mostly they talked about Hogwarts and their families.

With only one week until Hogwarts started back up again, Harry decided it would be a good idea to start going through his textbooks, well not the ones by Lockhart, but the rest of them. He hopped over to his cauldron and started organising his books. He was in the middle of carelessly throwing Lockhart's books to the side when he spied a small, black book that he didn't recognise. Tentatively he pulled it out of the cauldron and studied it. Harry saw at once it was a diary, and the faded year on the cover told him it was fifty years old. On the first page, written in a very elegant, very swirly handwriting was the name " _T.M. Riddle."_ However the following pages were all blank.

Harry's brow furrowed in thought as he tried to remember when he could have got this. He reasoned, that it had probably fallen into his cauldron during the duel between his father and Lucius Malfoy. He didn't know why but he felt almost drawn to the diary, he kept flicking through the blank pages as if it was a story he wanted to finish. Harry was sure he had never heard the name T.M. Riddle before, but the name meant something to him, as if Riddle was a friend he had when he was a small child, though he was sure he didn't know anyone called Riddle. He felt compelled to write something in it. So, moving to his desk, Harry set the diary down and dipped a quill in a bottle of ink. He paused for a moment, thinking of what to write before slowly bringing the tip of his quill down.

 _"My name is Harry Potter."_

The wet ink shone momentarily before it sank into the page. Harry raised an eyebrow at this. And then, oozing back out of the page, came the words he never wrote.

" _Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?"_

Harry stared at the diary in wonder as the words faded away. He quickly scribbled down a reply.

" _I found it in my cauldron. I think it fell into it at the bookstore, when my father had a fight. How are you replying, what is this?"_

Harry eagerly waited for the reply.

" _I recorded my memories in a way more lasting than ink. I am a memory of the real Tom Riddle, sealed away in this diary."_

As the words faded away Harry dipped his quill in the bottle of ink. He was about to write a reply when more words faded into existence.

" _Tell me about yourself."_

Harry quickly scrawled out a reply. " _My name is Harry Potter. I am 12 years old and am about to start attending my second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My brother is Oliver Potter, the boy-who-lived._

 _"I too attended Hogwarts. Might I ask what the meaning of 'the boy-who-lived' is?"_

 _"It begins, I suppose, with a person called You-Know-Who. He was dark wizard, as bad as one can go and worse. About twenty years ago he started looking for followers. Some joined him out of fear, others, because they wanted a piece of his power. He was taking over, anyone who stood up to him was killed. Dumbledore was the only person he might've been afraid of. He didn't dare attack the school, well-not just then at least. One day when me and my brother were only a year old, he came to our house, I don't know why but he came. He tried to kill my brother but he failed. He sent the killing curse but it was reflected right back at him. That's why my brother is called the boy-who-lived."_

There was a pause. Tom didn't reply for a while, as if he was processing what harry had said. And then.

 _"You-Know-Who?"_

Harry realised his mistake and hastily wrote out his reply.

" _Voldemort. People call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named now because of how terrible he was."_

Again, Tom didn't reply. Harry sat there, staring at the blank page until words faded into existence on the page.

 _"How did your brother survive the curse? How did he reflect it back at Voldemort? Is Voldemort dead?"_

The writing was messier than it had been before, like Tom had hurriedly wrote it down.

" _I don't know how he survived it or reflected it. Our parents say it was a one-in-a-million chance. And no. Voldemort is still alive, though only barely. He possessed one of the teachers last year and tried to steal the Philosophers Stone. He Imperiused me in the attempt and I almost killed my brother. Though Dumbledore stopped him, he still escaped."_

 _"Interesting. What house are you in at Hogwarts?"_

 _"Hufflepuff, though I think the sorting hat was considering putting me in Slytherin. What house were you in?"_

 _"Slytherin."_

 _"Did you like it in Slytherin? My dad and brother think that everyone who is in Slytherin is a dark wizard. But that can't be true, right? I wouldn't really know, I didn't talk to many Slytherin's last year._

 _"Slytherin was a very good house, I'm glad I was put in it rather than any other house. I made many good friends in Slytherin. And no, Slytherins may be cunning and ambitious but no one is a dark wizard."_

 _"It sounds nice. Kinda wish I'd been put in Slytherin now."_

 _"Why? Do you not like Hufflepuff?"_

 _"Not really. People don't really like me, they only see me as the brother of the boy-who-lived, rather than as Harry Potter. I only have two friends, even my brother ignored me throughout most of the year."_

 _"People are stupid, I wouldn't worry about them, especially not a bunch of puffs. You shouldn't worry about your brother either, he sounds like he's arrogant and useless. You did almost kill him, clearly you are the superior of the two."_

Harry smiled. " _Thank you, Tom. It means a lot."_

* * *

September the first arrived quickly. The Potter family apparated to Platform 9 and 3/4 fairly early. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see the platform relatively empty.

"I guess this is goodbye," Lily said, hugging her sons in turn. "Be careful, both of you."

"Yes mum," they chorused together.

"Be good." James said. "Olly, I expect you to be the seeker again this year. Harry, you should trial for your team as well."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not everything is about Quidditch, dad."

They said their final goodbyes and the two made their way down the train. They picked a compartment and stowed their luggage.

Harry and Olly sat together talking for about twenty minutes, until Susan, Hannah, and Hermione all appeared at similar times and sat down to talk with them. Five minutes before the train was due to leave the Weasley family appeared in the crowd. Harry and Olly both stood up and left the train to greet them. He started looking for them but couldn't find them in the dense crowd of people. He was about to give up when he head someone yell, "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, MUM! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Harry recognised Ginny's voice and began making his way over to her and the rest of the Weasleys. He spotted her standing about twenty feet away with the rest of her family. Judging from Mrs Weasley's shocked expression and the uncomfortable looks on males in the family, Harry would guess they were having a bit of a disagreement.

He stayed where he was, not wanting to make the problem any worse. Harry, and the rest of the station, watched as Ginny and her mother got into a full-blown argument right then and there. As they both turned as red as their hair, Ron, Percy, and the Twins edged away and made their way over to where Harry and Olly were standing.

"Mental, those two. They've been arguing for weeks." Ron said as he came up next to Olly.

"They look like they're about to start hexing each other." Olly noted pointedly.

"They did at one point, Gin-Gin used a rather powerful Bat…" Fred began.

"Bogey hex on dearest mother…" George continued.

"Her first spell. We're all so…" Fred said.

"Proud." They said together.

At this point Ginny had stormed away from her mother. Large trunk in tow. Though none of the others noticed this.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." Olly remarked.

"You know she has a crush on you, right?" Ron said suddenly.

At this point Ginny had come up to them. She stopped dead when she heard her brother. She looked mad, really mad. Her skin was as red as her hair. She looked like she was going to hit Ron. But before she could do anything Olly started speaking.

"What? Really? Ew, no thanks."

Ginny suddenly looked very pale. With tears in her eyes she hurriedly barged past them and onto the train.

Harry looked Olly and Ron, who stood there with stupid, shocked expressions on their faces. "Well done, both of you, I hope you're happy." He said disgustedly. Harry then turned and followed after Ginny.

He searched the compartments quickly until he came across the red-head crying in a compartment of her own, near the end of the train. He stood in the doorway for a second before slipping in and closing it quietly behind him. He sat down next to her and placed his hands awkwardly in his lap.

"Go away." she sobbed quietly.

Harry placed a hand on her back and rubbed soft circles. "Its ok. Its ok. Ron and Olly are gits, don't worry about it."

"But I liked him. And he hates me! Its all Ron's fault."

"He doesn't hate you Ginny, its just… he doesn't like you in the same way you like him. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Or maybe he might like you in a few years, he's only a second year after all."

Ginny sniffed. "But I've liked him ever since I first heard the story of how he defeated You-Know-Who."

Harry patted her back sympathetically. "Exactly. Was it really Olly you liked? Or was it the thought of Olly?"

At Ginny's confused look he continued. "I mean, did you like Olly because he was Olly? Or did you like the Boy-Who-Lived, the dashing hero who defeated the dark lord?"

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but no sound came out, and she quickly shut it.

"Exactly. You only ever liked the Boy-Who-Lived. Not Oliver Potter, the idiot Gryffindor."

Ginny gave him a sad smile. "I guess you're right."

"Of course, I'm me. I'm _always_ right."

Ginny gave a short laugh.

"So… what house do you think you'll be in?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor." She replied automatically.

"Really? You want to be in Gryffindor? You seem much too smart to be in the house of our illustrious saviour the Idiot-Who-Lived."

Ginny giggled at the name and Harry smiled. "Seriously though. While everyone in your family has gone into Gryffindor, I really didn't peg you for one."

"Really? What house do you think I'll be in then?"

"Hmmm… not Hufflepuff, considering the argument you just had with your mother." Ginny looked sheepish. "You're certainly smart enough to go into Ravenclaw, especially after this hex I heard you threw. Though Slytherin is also a definite option."

Ginny looked horrified at the thought of being in Slytherin.

Harry laughed. "Oh come on, Slytherin isn't that bad. I can assure you everything you've heard about them is quite wrong," Harry's mind wandered to the decidedly pleasant Tom Riddle. "I have a friend in Slytherin, he's very nice. And you make your real friends there. Well that's what the Hat says anyway."

Ginny was looking at him as if he was mad. "But they're dark wizards! And they all like Voldemort and bully all the other houses."

Harry shook his head. "As I said, everything you've heard about them is wrong. Honestly I wish I had been sorted into Slytherin."

"What?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"Well the hat almost put me on it, I think. And all of the other houses are silly. Ravenclaw's are always stuck up and hate you if you do better than them in class. Gryffindor's are also stuck up and think they can't do any wrong. And Puff's are just stupid, well most of them at least, Susan, Hannah, me and the older prefects are all good. But the rest of them," Harry shook his head. "Idiots."

Ginny seemed to consider his words. They sat in comfortable silence until the compartment door was opened and Susan and Hannah barged in. Harry smiled and they all began chatting. A large portion of their conversation was dedicated to moaning about having Gilderoy Lockhart as their Defence teacher. Ginny seemed shocked at the proclamation that Lockhart was a fraud, and said something about her mother being devastated.

Halfway through the trip, their compartment door slid open and an indignant looking Ron and uncomfortable looking Oliver stepped through. Behind them stood Hermione, who had obviously forced them to come.

"Go away." Ginny said frostily.

"Look, Ginny, we just want to apologise-" Ron started, not looking or sounding apologetic in the slightest.

"Go. Away." Ginny repeated.

"Ginny! We just-"

"GO. AWAY." Ginny practically screamed.

Ron looked like he was about to argue but Harry stood and moved in front of him, wand drawn.

"Just leave. Now."

Ron looked angry, he drew his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Get out of this Potter! This has nothing to do with you. You're evil, Olly told me all about what you did to him, I know you're just a…"

Harry's eyes darkened. Before Ron could finish his sentence his wand was flashing.

"Flipendo!"

The knock-back jinx fired from his wand and crashed into Ron, sending him hurtling back and smashing into the closed compartment door behind him. He groaned as he slumped to the floor. Harry looked at his brother.

"Is that what you told him?" he said in a quiet voice. "Is that what you think of me?"

"Harry-no.. I just-"

"Just leave. Just get out."

Oliver stayed where he was.

Harry pointed his wand. "LEAVE!" he roared. "Unless you want a repeat performance of what happened when I was being 'evil'." he said in a quieter voice.

Olly looked uncomfortable and started to move away, just as Ron jumped up, waving his wand wildly.

"LOCOMOTOR WIB-"

 _Snap._

Everyone looked on in horror as Ron smashed his wand into one of the walls, causing it to horribly snap, almost in two.

"My wand," he said weakly. "Look at my wand…"

Harry didn't know whether he should feel bad or laugh. At the moment he felt like he was about to laugh.

Ron turned on Harry. "You-"

"Colloportus." Harry said quickly, and the compartment door sealed itself with a bang.

Harry sighed before he flopped heavily against the cushioned seat in the compartment, next to Susan. She gave him a small smile and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry Harry. They're just prats, don't even think about them." She said comfortingly.

Harry offered her a half-smile and a quick thanks. He looked at his wand, muttering, "Bloody Gryffindors."

* * *

The rest of the train ride went by without another incident or interruption. Harry, Susan, and Hannah shared a carriage up to the castle, while Ginny followed Hagrid to the boats with the all of the first years.

"I like her." Susan said as soon as they were alone in their carriage.

Hannah nodded in agreement. "She's certainly not like her brothers."

"Thank Merlin for that." Harry said, causing the group to burst out into laughter.

They chatted quietly for the rest of the trip. When they arrived at the Great Hall, they all sat down together at the Hufflepuff table. Megan Jones, one of Hannah and Susan's dorm mates, greeted them warmly as they sat down, and they engaged in polite conversation as the first years entered the hall.

The sorting seemed to drag on forever until finally, "Weasley, Ginerva" was called out.

Ginny bounced up to the stool and tentatively placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

Ginny seemed to be deep in conversation with the hat and talked and talked.

And talked more and more until five minutes had passed and excited whispers broke out around the hall, everyone muttering "Hatstall," to each other. It was almost another minute until the Hat opened its mouth widely and bellowed:

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered and Harry laughed as he saw the stunned expressions on Percy, Ron, the Twins, Olly and even Professor McGonagall.

Ginny walked over to the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy made room beside him. No doubt pleased that he had something he could tease her brothers with.

After the Sorting finished, Dumbledore stood. "I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. A few older students should also remember this. Next, I would like to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Harry groaned as the hall burst into applause. Susan and Hannah shared his troubled expressions.

"This year is going to be awful." Harry said, burying his face in his hands.

"What's wrong with Lockhart? My mum has all his books." Megan asked.

"He's a fake." Susan said. "He didn't do anything he said he did in his books."

Megan looked disheartened at this news. Though the food appeared and distracted Harry before he could say anything to her.

The feast, as always, was wonderful and after it was over Harry made his way to the Slytherin table to congratulate Ginny.

"Well done Ginny!" Harry said, as he came up behind her. "I knew you could do it!"

Ginny turned and smiled, "Thanks. I don't think my brothers are very happy." She said as she watched her brothers barge through the crowd towards them.

"Forget them. You wouldn't want to be an idiot Gryffindor like the rest of the Weasels," Draco Malfoy said as he clapped her on the back. There was a round of agreements from his and Pansy Parkinson's gangs.

"Ginny! How could you betray your family and become a slimy snake!" Ron yelled as he approached.

Before he could come any closer Draco, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and even Pansy had drawn their wands and pointed them at him.

"What did you just call us Slytherins?" Draco hissed darkly.

"Move aside, Malfoy. This is a family matter."

"Just because you finally have _one_ proper witch in your family, doesn't mean you can come over here and complain." Draco said.

"Ginny, you can't hang out with these snakes, they're dark wizards!"

Ron shrieked as a volley of hexes and jinxes were fired at him. One in particular, a bat-bogey hex, had him running from the hall screaming.

Draco and the rest of the Slytherins clapped Ginny on the back for her spell and they all moved off as one group towards the dungeons. Just before they exited the hall, Ginny turned and flashed him a wide smile. Harry smiled back and Ginny left through the large doors of the hall with her new housemates and friends.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Do not hesitate to ask me anything!


End file.
